Memorias y coñac
by Lucy'sfictions
Summary: Ríen entre memorias y coñac. Franjay


Francis recostó su cabeza en el descolorido sillón del taller, se sentía viejo y cansado, los ojos le ardían levemente, se hundía lentamente en el sillón.

Entreabrió los ojos y se sonrió al ver su pelo, blanco y quebradizo, contrastar con el beige de la cabecera.

85.

El numero resonó en su cabeza, estaba demasiado viejo, el tiempo pasó con tanta delicia que no pudo contenerlo. Con una mezcla de prisa, desenfreno y una extraña paz los días, meses, años, danzaron tras sus ojos.

Podía confesar que había vivido, había caído bajo, tan bajo que no creyó poder volver a subir, y luego, como una tempestad, su mundo quedo patas arriba, solo una mirada falto. El mundo dejo de ser la gran bestia voraz, si no tienes cuidado te destrozara y ya jamás podrás volar, para volverse un lugar lleno de esperanza, de paz, con gente buena, testaruda, quizá algo irritante, pero él no los quisiera de otro modo.

Se incorporo, estirándose felinamente. Jenna podía ocuparse del taller, el solo era el viejo saco de huesos que quería mantenerse ocupado.

¡Jen! – grito con una voz rasposa y un tanto extraño para sí mismo.

Esta giro con gracia, encarándolo con una gran sonrisa en su morena cara. Jenna era su mano derecha desde hacía ya una década, la pequeña genio, a sus tiernos 14 años, había destrabado todos sus cerrojos e intentaba reparar su brazo prostético (al cual sus nietos habían apodado Optimus) con los restos obsoletos de un motor de combustión de hidrogeno. No dudo un segundo en contratarla.

Me voy, ¿puedes quedarte a cargo?

Frankie, he estado a cargo desde que destrabe la válvula aortica del coota de la señora Wallace.

Francis sonrío, es cierto, esta chica ha estado a cargo del negocio desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá terminaría comprándoselo, después de todo el solo era el viejo saco de huesos que quería mantenerse ocupado.

Dale a Mr. J un beso de mi parte.

Besó su mejilla antes de salir a la fría calle, el otoño se ponía un poco más crudo cada año, puso el coche en piloto automático y reviso su morral. Teléfono, pastillas, dinero, llaves, cuadernos, reviso todos los recodos del morral de cuero sintético, últimamente olvidaba las cosas en los lugares más extraños.

El auto redujo la velocidad, aparcándose prolijamente en la entrada. Salir de este fue un suplicio, el frio del otoño cada vez le incomodaba más. Dentro de la casa se estaba mucho mejor, se quito los zapatos para sentir mejor el calor que irradiaban las baldosas térmicas.

Estoy en casa

Sanjay bajó sorprendido las escaleras, el no solía volver hasta las 3. Acortó la distancia, rodeándolo sus los delgados brazos. Se besaron suavemente durante unos minutos, parados en la entrada.

Bienvenido a casa. Esta vez llegaste temprano.

Me he sentido un poco cansado, además Jen puede hacerse cargo.

Bueno, dado que estas aquí, ¿quieres ayudarme a organizar los álbumes de fotos? Son realmente desastrosos.

Bien, pero solo si hay alcohol incluido.

La risa de Sanjay le sonó a campanas de plata y le supo a rayos de sol y girasoles. Dejo que le guiara a la sala, repartidos en la mesita ratona había cinco álbumes, gigantes a su parecer, repletos de fotos. Se sirvieron dos buenos vasos de coñac y se enfrascaron en la ardua tarea de reorganizar una vida de memorias.

Algunas de sus salidas juntos, la primera navidad "con toda la familia", las primeras vacaciones, luego saltaban un poco en el tiempo, fotos con Fred probando sus nuevos dientes, una muy bonita foto de Harry comiéndose una margarita.

Desfilaron suavemente mientras el coñac se deslizaba por sus gargantas, aligerándoles la cabeza. Comenzaron a reír recordando las , a veces incomodas, situaciones capturadas, los primeros brackets de Harry ( que no le habían impedido salir con el capitán del equipo de natación y con Debbie Ferlini ese mismo año), Fred vestida para una horrenda obra escolar, Tammy, Carly y una muy sorprendida Roxanne Buxaplenty al lado de la piscina.

Max graduándose de la universidad, la boda de Sairi, Rick y Dafne en la orilla del mar, Carly posando con su traje de porrista, Chloe y Mikey en el museo de arte moderno, Alan en la apertura de su empresa de "cachivaches electrónicos"

Eran cientos, distintos momentos capturados en papel.

Sanjay se detuvo abruptamente, sujeto una pequeña rosa disecada entre sus largos y delgados dedos, la examino con asombro para luego inundarse de emociones.

La habían recogido durante su primera salida, estaban en el parque, caminando tranquilamente cuando un ciclista descontrolado por poco los impacta, cada uno salto para su lado, Francis cayo de lleno en un matorral de rosas, muy espinosas rosas.

Primero le pego la ira, luego la vergüenza, pero mientras veía acercarse a un muy preocupado Sanjay un calor agradable le subió por el pecho y la única acción aprobable fue sacarse una rosa del pelo y extendérsela con esa sonrisa torcida que solo te nace con él. Sanjay la tomo con suavida, sintiendo el aroma, un poco sorprendido al principio para luego enternecerse y sonreírte como te gusta, con la mejillas rojizas y los ojos brillantes.

Como ahora le sonríe.

Francis se levantó del sofá haciendo un gesto para que lo imitara, presionó los botones del equipo de música hasta que un suave Jazz reverbero a través de los parlantes, lo tomó de la cintura danzando entre risa y risa por la sala, besándose torpemente, chocando narices, riendo tontamente. La rosa un en posesión de la delgada mano de Sanjay.

Podía confesar, ahora, así, medio ebrio, bailando lento en medio de su sala con el amor de su vida mientras intentaban besarse pero seguían divertidamente chocando sus narices, que había vivido, había caído bajo, tan bajo que no creyó poder volver a subir, y luego, como una tempestad, su mundo quedo patas arriba, solo una mirada falto. El mundo dejo de ser la gran bestia voraz, si no tienes cuidado te destrozara y ya jamás podrás volar, para volverse un lugar lleno de esperanza, de paz, con gente buena, testaruda, quizá algo irritante, pero él, a sus 85, ya todo un anciano, un saco de huesos que olvidaba sus cosas en los lugares más inesperados, no los quisiera de otro modo.


End file.
